


Камера

by ChajnayaChashka, Oblako



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nudity, Trapped
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони оказывается в камере без одежды, отобранной в целях безопасности, но зато со спутником из команды</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тони и Стив

\- Тони, ты не мог бы перестать ходить туда-сюда? У меня о тебя голова кружится.  
\- Ну хотя бы кто-то из нас двоих думает, как нас отсюда вытащить…  
\- Я тоже думаю! И по крайней мере, когда у нас отобрали одежду, при мне осталась моя сила. А ты? Может быть ты спрятал отвертку в… - в самый решительный момент страстной речи Стив смешался и опустил глаза, неубедительно закончив – ну… где-нибудь.  
С интересом ожидавший окончания монолога Старк милосердно махнул рукой и только пробормотал - нахватался идей, тоже мне...  
\- Нет, нет у меня отвертки. И пульта нет. И реактора нет, хотя нафига нам тут реактор. Греться?  
\- Кстати, довольно прохладно. Ненавижу холод.  
\- Очень тебя понимаю… Слушай, мы тут с тобой стоим - то есть ты сидишь, но я-то стою - на пороге мученической смерти. И мы такие беззащитно-голые и пока еще довольно чистые и не воняем. Так может как-то скрасим себе досуг? Ну я имею в виду - Тони сделал неопределенное движение руками и уселся рядом с капитаном прямо на бетонный пол, приятно притиснувшись теплым боком.  
Стив Роджерс совсем смутился - Тони, ну ты понимаешь… ты конечно… спасибо, но я - Тони поощрительно приобнял его за плечи - Но нет. Вдруг сейчас как раз...   
\- Ну-ну.. и?  
\- Наши прорываются, а мы тут… и помочь не сможем  
Старк тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл смеющиеся глаза.  
\- Н-да. Никто не любит меня на этой неделе. По голове бьют, костюм ломают и даже приласкать никто не хочет. Видать, старею…


	2. Тони и Наташа

Сказать, что Тони Старк не верил своим глазам - это ничего не сказать. И дело даже не в том, что абсолютно голая Наташа совсем не стеснялась этого обстоятельства, а в том, что она уже сидела у двери и настойчиво ковыряла замок...  
\- Где ты прятала эти штуки, а?  
\- Старк, ты идиот.  
Ну конечно.  
Иррациональная зависть к предусмотрительной шпионке проходила быстро, тем более движения девушки становились резче, а пара сопроводительных возгласов выражали досаду.  
Наконец Наташа отлипла от двери и раздраженно тряхнула головой. Потом посмотрела на Тони в упор.  
\- Надеюсь, ты на время воздержишься от своих шуточек?  
\- Да понял, понял, - отмахнулся он нарочито несерьёзно, с интересом рассматривая панель освещения. - А какая проводимость у твоих отмычек?..

Пару гениальных, но безрезультатных идей спустя, они сидели рядом на бетонном полу. Касаться друг друга боками было приятно. Всяко приятнее, чем к бетону.  
\- Мне ка...  
\- Тони, - перебила его тут же Наташа, - не начинай.  
\- Но я...  
\- Просто закроем тему, ладно?  
Старк несколько раз открывал рот, потом снова закрывал, и наконец сдулся. Как оказалось, не до конца:  
\- Это потому, что наши могут прорваться в любую минуту?  
\- И поэтому тоже.  
Наташа выглядела бесконечно спокойной и немного грустной, нисколько не отодвинувшись, но уйдя далеко в свои мысли. От этого было не по себе. Правда ровно до того момента, как Тони решил, что ему не надо знать, по крайней мере сейчас.  
\- Никто меня не любит, - пробурчал он. Девушка усмехнулась и приложила свой локоть к его боку, обозначая дружеский тычок.  
День обещал быть очень долгим.


	3. Тони и Брюс

Неестественно-белые стены, неестественно-белый слишком яркий свет, гладкий белый пластиковый выступ-лавка, являющийся единственной достопримечательностью комнаты помимо дырки в полу в противоположном углу - всё это чрезвычайно действовало на нервы. Да, ещё пара медицинских халатов, мелькнувших, когда ребята в масках заталкивали их сюда.  
Каково было Брюсу, Тони мог только догадываться. Полностью обнажённый, как и Тони, Брюс нервно мерил комнату шагами. Раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре...  
Зацепиться было не за что. Силуэт двери едва угадывался, потолок и стены - бесшовный пластик. Плюс этот дурацкий зуд или звон на грани восприятия - может в воздух что подмешали? Плевать.  
\- Нужно выбираться.  
\- Я знаю, Тони.  
\- Брюс. Нужно. Выбираться. По-другому никак.  
\- Слишком мало места! - не сбавляя шаг, обхватив себя руками, напряженно думая или... сдерживаясь.  
\- Брюс...  
\- Мы в глубине здания, нужно пробивать слишком много плит, здесь в стенах высоковольтные провода, я... - Брюс внезапно запнулся, но продолжил, - Халк чувствует. Он прорвётся. А ты?  
Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня.  
Тони сорвался с лавки и толкнул Брюса к противоположной стене.  
\- Разве ты не понимаешь, Брюс? - Сильно сжал плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом. - Разве ты не чувствуешь? Что-то происходит. Что-то Очень Сильно Не Так!  
Брюс нахмурился и попытался отвернуться, но Тони снова развернул его и придавил плечо к стене.  
\- Мне плевать, ясно? Вытащи нас отсюда, мне плевать на мой риск. Отнесёшь в лабораторию, там меня подлатают, всего делов. Я не могу! Здесь! Находиться! Что-то не так, сильно не так!  
Брюс не пытался больше вырваться, но явно старался выровнять дыхание, и это выводило Тони ещё больше.  
\- Чёрт, Брюс... я не знаю, что... Если не хочешь слушать, я... А как твой уровень адреналина соотносится с либидо, м? Я сейчас. Прямо здесь. Встану на колени. И возьму. Твой член. В свой рот. И поверь мне, - Тони наклонился ближе, касаясь носом волос над ухом, и с шумом втянул воздух, - я отлично знаю, что нужно делать. Ммм?  
Тони чуть отстранился, Брюс повернулся и впервые в этой комнате посмотрел прямо на него. На лице Брюса было столько желания и отрицания, что Тони немного пришёл в себя. Брать слова обратно уже не было ни смысла, ни возможности. Оставалось только попробовать передать через взгляд, через наклон головы, чуть задеть носом нос - "Поговорим позже? Пожалуйста, Брюс, давай поговорим позже?"  
\- Тони, - тихое перед бурей, - отойди.


	4. Тони и Клинт 1

Тони ещё никогда не видел Хоукая голым. Собственно, не сказать, чтобы других часто, но… С Брюсом они частенько сутками не выходили из лаборатории и, соответственно, посещали душевую, не слишком чинясь. Наташа - тут вообще другой случай. Суперсолдата в бумагах отца и на пленках любой желающий с допуском мог разглядеть в виде не только обнаженного задохлика и столь же обнаженного, но значительно более эффектного качка, но и в виде скелета на рентгене. Тор бывало шлялся по башне в чем мать родила - или как там эти боги на свет появляются - безо всяких угрызений совести. А вот лучник… Он не был стеснительным, но как-то так получалось. В общем, сейчас Тони Старк имел удовольствие наблюдать неплохую фигуру, бездарно раскрашенную кровоподтеками и ссадинами.  
Агент Бартон сидел на полу, сложив легендарные руки на коленках, и выглядел столь безмятежно, что на месте их тюремщиков Тони входил бы не менее, чем по трое и вооружился бы по крайней мере пулеметом.  
\- Слушай, Старк…  
Тони напрягся. Он был профессионалом по составлению безумных планов, и знакомый огонек в глазах Клинта совсем ему не понравился. Хоукай легко поднялся и горячо зашептал Тони на ухо:  
\- Ты понимаешь... Эти ребята из Заковии… Они… такие… дикие, что ли. Если, когда они войдут, мы будем заниматься чем-то, ну, нетрадиционным, это их отвлечет на пару секунд, и мы их вырубим.  
\- А если они не войдут в этот именно момент?  
\- Ну… ты всегда можешь позвать на помощь, - напарник откровенно смеялся.  
«Боже,да он же выше меня - мелькнула в голове Старка паническая мысль - И сильнее…» Очень трудно соображать, когда тебя притискивает к стене горячее тяжелое тело, но он попытается:  
\- Только чур я сверху!!!  
\- Хрен! - Клинт осклабился в злорадной усмешке, - мне нужны свободные руки и обзор простреливаемого пространства.  
\- А стрелять ты будешь из пальца?  
\- Вот именно, - Лучник запечатлел на плече Тони звучный поцелуй. - Привыкай пока к этой мысли… Кстати, вижу ты э-э-э… не то чтобы против…  
Тони поспешно отвернулся к стене, сообразил, что выглядит глупо, и попытался сесть, прикрывшись руками. Бартон любовался зрелищем. Смущенный Тони Старк - какая прелесть. Тем временем лучник, не переставая ухмыляться, надкусил кожу на предплечье и извлек вшитую тетиву и крохотный дротик, которых достаточно было, чтобы кто-то очень быстро лишился глаза. Старк снова встал и мерил шагами камеру, уже невольно прикидывал, где им лучше расположиться, чтобы план сработал, когда снова почувствовал рядом тепло. «Черт, как он перемещается так быстро и так бесшумно?»  
\- Клинт, только мы просто СДЕЛАЕМ ВИД! - в последний раз попытался он спасти свою задн… свое достоинство.  
\- Да-да, конечно… - промурлыкал Хоукай, мягко прогибая его в пояснице…


	5. Тони и Клинт 2

Бетонные стены, бетонный пол, голый Бартон, ковыряющийся в замке. И очень раздражающее чувство де-жа-вю.  
\- Где ты пря...  
Клинт выставил над плечом средний палец и через пару секунд вернулся к работе.  
\- Ну да, конечно.  
Дверь предсказуемо не поддалась, панель освещения и ещё пара идей предсказуемо провалились, и было в этой предсказуемости что-то...  
Тони в поисках идей прохаживался по комнате, а Клинт в задумчивости сидел, подперев стенку, и хрустел пальцами.  
Надо отвлечься. Посмотреть на всё с другой стороны. Посмотреть на... хмм... очень складную и весьма привлекательную фигуру неуловимого спецагента? Казалось бы, ничего не мешало предложить воспользоваться ситуацией, или хотя бы пошутить по этому поводу, только вот мысль, которую никак не получалось уловить...  
\- Обычно это того не стоит. - подал голос Клинт.  
\- М?  
\- Люди думают, что если они хотят, чтобы ничего не изменилось, то ничего и не изменится. Но неловкость - очень неудобный третий в любых отношениях, будь то дружба или работа, - Бартон смотрел прямо, ничуть не смущаясь. Это было... приятно. Это был почти вызов.  
\- Ну, видишь ли, я - Тони Старк, и неловкости просто нет места в моём расписании.  
\- Вот как?  
Клинта происходящее забавляло. Прекрасно. На сколько всё проще, когда есть кому поддержать твою шутку.  
\- Мне просто необходимо отвлечься. Все эти, видишь, угрозы жизни, утомительное ожидание, унизительный внешний вид, - тут Клинт хмыкнул, но Тони продолжил, - могут сорвать стоп-кран на работе мысли даже такого гения, как я. Сместить фокус, знаешь ли, бывает очень полезно. Но никаких иллюзий.  
\- Конструктив для пользы дела, - почти промурлыкал Клинт, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть ухмылку.  
И уже почти всё равно, было это "да, чувак, ты юморист" или "фу, чувак, ты идиот", потому что Тони несло, и молчать не было никакого смысла.  
\- Точно. И потом. Я доверяю тебе. Я понимаю, о чём ты, случайные связи - моё второе имя. Но в тебе нет и не может быть ничего случайного. Не знаю уж, как ты там смотришь на эти вещи.  
Клинт мягко встал и начал разминать плечи. Он делал это уже с десяток раз, как и Тони. Встать, размяться, пройтись по комнате, остановиться где-нибудь и дать место другому. И не ясно, связано это с разговором или нет. Задумался Клинт о чем-то совсем другом, или размышляет, не дать ли Тони в морду. А без разницы. Сказаное - сказано, хоть и стало некоторым открытием для самого Тони.  
Между тем Клинт направился в его сторону, двигаясь нарочно-медленно. Вот уж эти шутки с шутниками, выброс адреналина, может как раз его не хватало для рождения гениального плана... Нечитаемая полу-ухмылка, надо отметить, очень, очень секси рельеф и перетекающие шаги, и смеющиеся, всё ещё нечитаемые глаза, отличная игра, ход и реакция, поздравляю с противником, или напарником, тут уж как повезёт, сейчас...  
\- Так тебе нужна помощь, хмм?..


	6. season finale

Внезапно картинка застыла и слегка расфокусировалась. Странное ощущение. Похоже на проекцию экрана костюма.  
\- Сэр...  
Издалека сквозь помехи еле слышное.  
\- Сэр!  
\- Джарвис?!  
\- Сэр, мне удалось настроить канал связи, работаю над разблокировкой капсулы.  
\- Джарвис, ты не мог заявиться парой минут попозже?  
\- Сэр?  
\- ... Ничего. Объясни мне, что здесь происходит? Хотя нет, подожди. Это всё были только мои галлюцинации?  
\- Нет, сэр. Это были совместные проекции. Агенты Романофф и Бартон, а так же доктор Беннер и капитан Роджерс подключены к лабораторному оборудованию. У меня не получается настроить совместную связь, но я могу координировать каждого.  
\- Где мы, чёрт побери?  
\- Что последнее вы помните? Остров под юрисдикцией Новой Зеландии? Там действительно оказалась лаборатория...  
\- С корабля да на бал... Что с моим телом?  
\- Происходит отсоединение от систем жизнеобеспечения, скоро вы очнётесь. ЩИТ уже прорывается снаружи.  
\- Чудесно. Схемы здания? Расположение охраны? Где достать оружие?  
\- Разворачиваю данные...  
\- Джарвис?  
\- Сэр?  
\- А у нас там есть одежда?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Хоть какие-то хорошие новости на сегодня. Показывай планы...


End file.
